Introvert vs Extrovert
by randomfandomlover130
Summary: Japan is introverted. America is extroverted. Being extroverted, of course America is going to point out that Japan is introverted. How will Japan take this? Possible Japan/America, but not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Introvert vs. Extrovert**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. **

**Author's Notes: This is my first Hetalia fanfic, so…please don't kill me :/ I'll get back to writing Secret and Avengers, Loki, and the Wild soon. I promise! **

* * *

Social interactions seem to always tire Japan; however, this one didn't tire. It was draining. And hurtful. Not physically, by all means, but emotionally it was hurtful. Today, some of the other countries apparently decided to pick on Japan. They were supposed to have some sort of meeting on…well, something. It was probably important. Maybe. For some reason, each meeting the countries has always end up in dispute. Normally, Japan wouldn't care since he wasn't in the center of the "drama". Instead, he would simply sit at the sidelines and watch. Sometimes, halfway through, he would escape without being detected. Today was different, though.

"Hey Japan," America asked after gulping down a huge thing of soda, "Why are you always so quiet?"

"What do you mean?" Japan asked back.

"Well, seems like every time we have a meeting or something, you don't say anything. You sort of just sit there with that sad look on your face."

"What sad look?" Japan's face was emotionless, but his voice was drenched in confusion.

"I see what America is talking about," England agreed, which was surprising since England and America, well, don't agree.

"Me too," added France. Okay, now that is just plain weird. Japan started to feel uncomfortable with this situation.

"Yeah, see? Everyone sees this…but you! Maybe if you stopped being so introverted, you could actually have friends. And I mean real friends, not like those imaginary things England has," America said with a laugh. England glared at America. Japan wished he could glare at America too, but he was not one to express his emotions.

"Are you suggesting that I do not have any friends?" Japan asked calmly.

"What?! No. I didn't say-"

"Yes you did," Canada interjected.

"No one asked for your opinion Canadia!" France taunted.

"It's Canadia….I mean…..Canada….It's pronounced Canada!"

Other arguments started to build on top of that. Soon enough, Japan was forgotten, but for some reason, he could not shake the empty feeling America's accusation gave him. Not caring if anyone saw or not, Japan left the room, needing to get away from all of them. Sometime later, he was home, wearing his comfortable Japanese attire instead of the stiff white navy suit.

"Introverted," Japan mumbled, "I'm not introverted….at least, I don't think. I have friends. I have Germany and Italy and Greece and…and…" Japan suddenly stopped and looked around his empty and quiet house. "I'm alone."


	2. Chapter 2

**Introvert vs. Extrovert**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them!**

**Author's Notes: I hope you guys are liking this! Please let me know if I made any character mistakes :3**

"I'm coming!" America yelled as he approached the front door. Whoever was on the other side was pounding on it furiously. He opened it to reveal Germany. A _livid _Germany. Why, oh why did America have to have the _livid _Germany on _his _front porch?

"America!" Germany yelled angrily, grabbing the younger nation by the collar, "You have to go to Japan right now and apologize to him!"

"What…why-?"

"Ever since you insulted him two weeks ago, Japan has refused to leave his home! He refuses to speak to Italy and I, even to Greece!"

"Err…Umm…"

"If you don't go to apologize to him this instant, I _will _gas you!"

"I thought you were over that extermination type stuff?"

"NOW!"

"Okay!" America said, shoving Germany away from him, "Sheesh, fine, I'll go talk to the guy."

* * *

"Come on, open up!" America shouted through the door after almost an hour of knocking, "Please Japan, I want to talk to you!" America was on the verge of giving up when the door opened a crack.

"Fine, I'll let you talk, but you only have a minute. Then, you'll have to go away please," Japan said in a dead-panned voice.

"Can I at least see your face?" With that, the door opened wider to reveal Japan. America had to admit that there was something off about the other man…err…country.

"Your time has started. I'm counting," Japan said.

"Wow, you really are mad at me, aren't you? Okay, listen, I'm sorry about what I said to you at the meeting the other day. Are we good?" America gave him one of his grins.

"It would be considered impolite to not accept your apology; however, I do not think I can accept it."

"What?! But…but I said sorry!" America argued.

"Maybe if you weren't so extroverted, you would understand that sometimes sorry is not good enough."

"Come on, it was only words!"

"Yes, and sometimes words can be hurtful. Especially when expressed in front of other colleagues."

"Wh…Oh. Oh, wait, you're mad that I-"

"Good day, America-san." The door slammed in America's face. This doesn't look to good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Introvert vs. Extrovert**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them!**

**Author's Notes: Yeah…It's been a really busy couple of months. As soon as final exams are over, I can get back to writing all of my stories! Promise! **

* * *

"Alrighty, so, is everybody here?" America asked, trying to call the meeting into order.

"Maybe if you did roll call, you would know," England criticized.

"Eh, what's the fun in that? Too organized if you ask me…"

"It feels like someone is missing," France said, glancing around. His gaze landed on Russia. "Russia, you're not sitting on Canadia again, are you?"

"It…it…it's Canada! And I'm right here!" Canada stuttered out nervously.

"Yes, yes you are," Russia said, giving him a creepy look, causing Canada to shrink back.

"Well, if Canada's there, then who could it…"

"Hey," Italy suddenly interrupted after snapping back from his daydreams of pasta or something. He quickly looked around the table. "Where's Japan?"

Germany turned towards America, giving him a dark look. "That is a good question. You apologized to him, right?"

"Umm…Yeah…I did…"

"And?"

"And what?"

"What do you mean 'And what'? What did he say?!"

"Oh, right, yeah, that. Umm…he sort, how do I say…rejected my apology…"

"What!?" Germany almost screamed in outrage. He then got up and grabbed America by the collar again, shaking him this time. "What do you mean he didn't accept your apology?! What did you say to him?!"

"I….said….that….I….was….sor…ry," America said with a bit of trouble since Germany was shaking him rather harshly.

"I couldn't understand that. Could you please speak a bit clearer?" England asked.

America swatted Germany away. "You can be such a jerk, you know that," he said although he wasn't sure if he was addressing Germany or England. "I told him that I was sorry, but he said it wasn't good enough 'cause I asked him that question in front of you guys." Germany inwardly groaned.

"I should have known. Japan's pride is probably greater than mine."

"But I don't get what the big deal is? So what if I asked him that in front of all you guys? We're supposed to be colleagues, aren't we?"

"America," China said slowly, "You don't understand-aru. Japan is a very quiet and timid person. He doesn't like attention, and by asking him that, you drew attention to him-aru."

"So you're saying he's mad that he was in the spotlight? Wow, isn't he a pansy."

"Do not say such a thing about my little brother-aru!"

"Really? You're going to defend your brother when you're really not that close to him?"

"How dare you say such a thing! Our relationship is none of your business!"

"I think you forgot an "-aru" there." Before America knew it, China was the one grabbing at his throat. Meanwhile, Germany was right behind China to back him up.

"Will you stop being immature!" England shouted at them, "All of you! Seriously? Fighting is not going to help us in this situation. The only thing we can do is either wait for him to come out on his own or go in after him." China slowly let go of America.

"This is still your fault-aru," he hissed, "You better hope Japan doesn't go back into isolation again because of your…extroverted tendencies."

"Really? Oh come on guys! I'm not _that _extroverted! And being extroverted isn't a bad thing!"

"I call this meeting to a close. America, for homework, you have to fix your relations with Japan," England said, giving America a look.

"What?! Who put you in charge?"

"I can ask the same for you."

"Hey, wait a minute. You commented! You and France! This is just as much as your faults as it is mine! Ha! So, you both have to help me talk to him!" America retorted. Extroverted America really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut.


End file.
